


Keyboardist Got Game

by thanku4urlove



Series: Bad Pick-Up Lines [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: (like...... a lot of them), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Humor, M/M, daiki has the giggles, this is very very stupid i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: JUMP have discovered pickup lines, and a bit of ridiculousness ensues. A sort-of sequel to my drabble Bet On The Drummer.





	Keyboardist Got Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is just plain stupid. Originally posted to my LJ here

 After the news got out about Yuto asking Keito if he was a drum set, horrible pickup lines spread through JUMP like wildfire. They all tried their hardest to think of new, creative ones, and get each other flustered. Takaki was, by far, the best at delivery. At this point, it was difficult to tell if Takaki was joking or actually wanted to know if Chinen had any Kansai in him, and if he wanted some. A few pickup lines were pretty good: "When you bought those pants, were they on sale? Because at my place, they would be one-hundred percent off", some were cute: "Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle", and some were plain creepy.

      "Do you live in a corn field? Because I'm stalking you."

      The thing about them though, was no matter what was said or who it was said to; Daiki would always, always giggle.

      "This is bad." Hikaru pointed out one day. "Daiki, if someone said one of these to you, you'd totally go home with them. You're worth more than 'do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot', you know."

      "I wouldn't!" Daiki protested. "I just think they're funny! They don't make me want to do anything."

      "You can't hear one and keep a straight face." Hikaru responded, crossing his arms. Daiki raised his eyebrows.

      "Bet you I can."

      The word 'bet' was now out in the air, Hikaru jumping at the situation immediately. Ground rules were set--everyone in JUMP had one chance to make Daiki react, anyone could say anything as long as it was a cheesy pickup line, no physical contact, no body gags--and the games begun.

      Yamada went first, stepping up in front of Daiki.

      "Daiki, was your father a thief? Because someone has stolen the stars and put them in your eyes."

      Daiki didn't move, face blank. Sounds of surprise went through the room, Yamada taking a step back.

      "I'm impressed." Yabu said. They began taking turns, going to Keito tripping and then asking for a bandaid, because he had just fallen for Daiki. Yabu told Daiki that he would make the prettiest flowers once his body rotted into the earth (which honestly, was more concerning than anything else) and Yuto asked him if he was a magician, because abraca-damn.

      "You're pretty and I'm cute, so together we would be pretty cute!" Chinen declared. Daiki didn't move, didn't speak, simply looking at him.

      "Guys, I think we broke Daiki." Chinen said, taking a step back. Takaki sighed, shaking his head.

       "You're just doing it wrong." He walked up, got down on one knee, fixed Daiki with an incredible smolder and said slowly,

   "It's strange, I've never seen a prince out of his castle until now."

    The entire room let out noises of appreciation, nodding. Except for Daiki. He simply stood there, one eyebrow slightly raised, mouth a firm, solid line.

    "Yeah, he's broken." Takaki declared, standing up. "That should have worked."

    Everyone except for Hikaru and Inoo had given a line to Daiki at that point, and since Hikaru was part of the bet, the only one left to go was Inoo. As soon as Hikaru pushed the keyboardist forward he began to giggle and shake his head, obviously reluctant.

     "Do you have one?" Yuto asked. Inoo nodded.

     "I don't... I don't want to say it."

   "It can't be as bad as saying you want to use his thighs as earmuffs." Yabu reasoned. Inoo just shook his head again. It took some prodding, but finally Inoo squared his shoulders, looking Daiki in the eyes.

    "Are you Japanese?" He asked. "Because I want to get in ja-panties."

     Daiki looked at him for a second before his entire body convulsed and he broke out into loud, incredulous laughter. Hikaru cheered in victory, but everyone else was much too focused on the scene in front of them, Daiki on his knees when he finally got his breath, Inoo smiling at him nervously. Then Daiki stood, walking over and placing a hand on Inoo's shoulder.

  "Thanks, but I would rather you want to use my thighs as earmuffs."

  "Oh, would you?" Inoo asked back, one eyebrow raised. Daiki froze for a moment, slowly turning the color of their Weekender suits and Inoo began to giggle again. Whether things got awkward or sexual, it was doubtless at this point that the chance of having practice had been completely and utterly destroyed. With a long, loud sigh Yabu grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him to Johnny's front desk to sign him up for yet another class on why making bets at work, while fun and entertaining, was not very productive.


End file.
